


Bad Romance

by Clematissy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clematissy/pseuds/Clematissy
Summary: 私设光x芝诺斯Phone（？） sex/轻微血腥表现/异物插入毫无默契的神典石sex是给自己的生贺捏
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Zenos Yae Galvus
Kudos: 1





	Bad Romance

兰度坐在餐桌前的椅子上，捋了一把头发，湿淋淋地仍在往下滴水。  
胸前的浴袍被扯得大开，健硕的胸膛上下起伏，不断重复着深吸与吐气的动作。他闭着眼，手指无意识地在餐桌上划动，内心相当躁动，却找不到纾解的出口。  
他将手指凑近鼻端，似乎仍然能闻到数个小时前的血腥味，尽管不久前刚刚洗过澡，却依旧不能忘记那阵迷人的芳香。  
兰度掏出亚拉戈新型神典石，手指在屏幕上点了点，拨出一个号码。  
“嗯？”芝诺斯懒洋洋的声音响起，令他稍微平静了一些。  
“想你了。”兰度双脚翘在餐桌上，单手拿着神典石放在耳边。  
芝诺斯没有马上回答，他跨过地上横躺着的四五具尸体，慢悠悠地走到王座旁边，缓缓坐下。  
“我也是。”他说。  
兰度轻轻笑了几声，命令道：“裤子脱了。”  
芝诺斯将神典石放在一旁，打开了外放。兰度闭着眼，仔细倾听那头传来的声音，他听见布料与肌肤摩擦的细小声响，脑海中随之浮现出芝诺斯裸露的双足、肌肉结实的长腿与被随手扔到一边的裤子。  
那些往日见过无数次的画面霎时间变得无比清晰，兰度甚至能想象到这个时候芝诺斯的表情应该是毫不掩饰的兴奋，恨不得马上与他扑在一起，互相撕咬。  
嘴角不由自主地翘起，兰度解开浴袍的腰带，虚握住勃起的阴茎，随意地撸动。  
“我硬了。”  
“我也是。”  
“我刚刚杀了人。”  
“我也是。”  
二人同时笑了起来，笑得非常开心。  
“想做。”兰度说。  
“来吧。”芝诺斯回答得毫不犹豫，实际上他已经蘸取尸体尚未凝固的血液，开始了扩张。  
“把上衣脱掉，揉揉自己的奶头，让我听到声音。”兰度惬意地说。  
“不。”芝诺斯没空，“揉揉你的奶头，我要听到声音。”  
“我更喜欢你给我吸。”兰度还是照做了，两根手指捏住圆圆的乳头，不住揉搓，时而用力按压，时而用指甲慢慢掐住再放开。他模仿着芝诺斯的手劲或牙齿的力道，模拟那种无法控制的疼痛。  
兰度轻轻喘息着，神典石忠实地将这一反应传导至芝诺斯的耳中，让他忍不住也跟着小声呻吟。两根修长的手指在甬道内心不在焉地捣弄，却不太能找到那些位置稍浅的敏感带。实际上他平时并不经常做这种准备工作，因为他撅起屁股的姿势非常性感。  
紧致的小穴紧紧箍着芝诺斯的手指，令他动弹不得，坐着的姿势与碍事的盔甲更增加了扩张的难度，使手指只能在很浅的位置探索。甬道更深处堆满了层层叠叠的媚肉，血液的润滑度还不足以让它们乖乖听话。  
“啊……”兰度的乳头和阴茎都涨得厉害，马眼处不断淌出透明的体液，顺着柱身流到腿根，在刚洗干净的身躯上留下浅浅的水痕。他玩了几下肉棒，沾了满手黏液，又去摸胸口和腹肌，搞得身上黏糊糊的，就连耻毛也乱糟糟地黏在一起，一簇一簇地贴在下腹。  
芝诺斯调整了几次姿势，摘掉了碍事的轻甲，只穿着黑色的紧身衣，显现出健美的身材。他捏捏两颗凸起的乳头，回想着平日的场景，唤醒自己的性欲，尽力放松身体。  
他半躺在王座上，一脚踩着座位，另一脚踩在尸体的脸上，为了能够将手指捅得更深，脚尖竭力踮起，以至于小腿有些发抖。尸体的头骨被踩得吱嘎作响，最终再也承受不住，脚下一滑，狠狠踩进地面的血泊中。溅起的暗红色血液顺着小腿肌肉蜿蜒而下，如同活生生的纹身，妖艳又色情。  
“废物就是废物。”芝诺斯耐心耗光，放弃了扩张，随手抽出靠在一旁的天羽羽斩。  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”  
“你是不是在自己偷玩？”兰度装模作样地叹气，“可惜我只能给自己撸管，不像你还能玩后门。”  
芝诺斯没有回答，他正思索着应该用什么姿势使用自己的爱刀。  
兰度将双腿打开成M形，两只脚踩在桌子的边缘，同时用力，令椅子的两只前脚悬空，耍杂技般地前后摇晃。他的双手笼罩住两个蛋蛋，想象着芝诺斯为他口交时的场景，用手掌的老茧磨蹭着敏感的皮肤，缓缓包裹再稍稍包紧，不断旋转手掌变换角度来取悦自己。  
“要自己扩张吗？你那边有什么工具？说点什么吧，我硬得要爆炸了。”  
兰度不断朝神典石说话，他的注意力不能集中，因为他对于芝诺斯正在做什么一无所知，仅仅是轻轻的喘气声，就能让他有无数种淫荡的念头。他猜测芝诺斯也许在玩自己的肉棒与奶头，就像自己一样，但仅仅这些绝对无法满足，也许应该让他自己试着彻底扩张一下。  
兰度长长呼出一口气，惬意地闭上眼睛：“嗯......把腿分开一点，尽量放松身体，然后找点能润滑的——不要把奇奇怪怪的东西塞进去，不然会烂屁股。先用两根手指，慢慢地进入……可以试着稍微张开，然后你就发现你那里的肉会勒住手指，难以动弹，骚……”  
“哈……顶到了……”  
神典石那头传来一阵惊天动地的巨响，兰度脚下一滑，仰躺着摔在地上。  
“什、什么？老婆你在干什么？”  
芝诺斯又叫了一声，声音非常非常的诱人，兰度差点直接射出来。  
“天羽羽斩......”芝诺斯说。  
“什么？什么......天羽羽斩？”兰度茫然地问道。  
“哈啊……”芝诺斯的声音突然放大了许多，如同把嘴贴在兰度的耳边，就连细微的吞咽声也无比清晰。而一声一声的喘气声仿佛变成阵阵气流，在耳畔吹拂。  
“天羽羽斩……好大……”  
兰度的脑中爆发出“轰”的一声巨响，瞬间明白了芝诺斯正在干什么，汹涌的情欲因为这句话几近登上巅峰，他的胸口剧烈起伏，抓着神典石的手居然有些发抖。  
“芝、芝诺斯，老婆！你……”  
“天羽羽斩的刀柄很大很宽……”芝诺斯闭着眼，趴在王座的扶手上，双腿分开，右手抓着刀柄根部，将天羽羽斩缓缓送进体内。  
“啊哈……你知道吗？”芝诺斯的轻笑声随之传来，他突然来了兴致，描述起用爱刀自慰的感想：“天羽羽斩刀柄的顶端是最宽……嗯……的，为了、塞进去花了我不少功夫……”  
“里面撑得好开……这里还从没有变成过长方形呢……啊！就是那里！”  
“我也想把里面撑开，变成几把的样子……”兰度的神情有点恍惚，大脑在短短几句话间产出了巨量黄色废料。  
“呵呵……”媚肉严丝合缝地包裹住刀柄，但仍有一大截露在外面，天羽羽斩的刀柄实在是太长了，芝诺斯无论如何也不可能就它完全吃下——更何况他现在已经被顶得腰软。  
芝诺斯开始抽送了，他放荡地跪在王座上，脱掉了最后一件衣服，浑身赤裸地用屁股夹着天羽羽斩。  
脚下的尸体睁着眼睛，瞳孔已凝固多时。他们是无用的下属，拿不出可行的部署方案，也不会讨上司欢心。  
不久之前，芝诺斯让他们横陈殿前，不久之后，芝诺斯性感的躯体倒映在他们浑浊的眼中。  
他放肆地大叫，天羽羽斩宽阔的头部毫不留情地破开后庭的嫩肉，凸起的部分一路刮擦着肠壁，狠狠碾压过沿途的敏感带。  
芝诺斯的体内很烫，妖刀却冷冰冰的，无论如何都暖不热。刀柄凹凸不平的纹路反复摩擦着肠壁，阵阵快意直通大脑，令他战栗不已。  
肉棒在多重的刺激之下不断漏出精液，后庭里生出一股湿意，双腿微微颤抖，芝诺斯在有生之年第一次握不稳武器。  
“哈……快要夹不住了……”  
“老婆，几把好痛……”握着肉棒的手指不断收紧，兰度闭着眼，自虐一般地用力撸动。痛感令他的胸前泛开潮红，汗水缓缓流淌，一滴一滴的顺着皮肤滑落。  
芝诺斯重新坐上王座，将双腿打开架在两边的扶手上，继而用两只手握着天羽羽斩抽送。  
“啊……哈……”  
芝诺斯吞咽了一下，他说：“我想起来……呵呵……门……还开着……”  
兰度发出痛苦的喘息，他趴在地上，克制不住的挺腰，几把抵在毛绒绒的浴袍反复摩擦，无法纾解几乎要爆掉的欲望。  
“啊……我受不了了……”他说，“你不要再折磨我了……”  
“可是我觉得天羽羽斩的表现也不错……”芝诺斯望着正对着自己的虚掩的大门，仿佛下一秒就会有人推门而入，但他毫不在意，摆出最下流的姿势，用最色情的语气朝神典石说话。  
“我好像也不是特别的需要你了……？”  
“我可以和天羽羽斩一起伺候你……”兰度垂下头，将脸颊贴在神典石上蹭了蹭。  
“憋不住了……想射……”  
“天羽羽斩可不会射精……也不会把我肚子里搞得脏兮兮的。”芝诺斯突然叫了一声，“啊！轻点，那里……好棒！”  
“嗯……哈啊……”芝诺斯仰起头，大口大口的喘气，“我把……王座弄脏了……还……射到、尸体脸上了……”  
兰度没有说话，他撸动着硬得发疼的肉棒，也准备跟着射出来。  
一时之间谁也没有说话，神典石难得的安静了片刻。芝诺斯胸口的起伏幅度逐渐减小，直至归于正常水平。他慢慢放下双腿，长时间保持一个姿势有些轻微的脚麻。  
贤者时间结束，芝诺斯恢复了力气，他抬头看了一眼时间，下午四点十五。  
“游戏时间结束。”芝诺斯的声音冷静下来，“你耽误了我早退，如果没有向我打这通神典石，一小时之前我们已经在床上了。”  
“什么？？”  
芝诺斯没有搭理他，拔出屁股里的妖刀扔在一边，捡起皱巴巴的黑色紧身衣随意擦了擦身体，又觉得神典石中发出的声音实在太吵闹，无情地挂断了通讯。  
兰度生无可恋地趴在地上，手里还抓着结束通话的神典石，性器经此变故霎时软了一半，原本距离射精只差临门一脚……不知道再来几次会不会变成阳痿。  
他在地上趴了一会，认命地爬起来冲冷水澡，当天晚上就感冒了。

_END-  
芝诺斯：如果不早退，上班还有什么意义？

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢请给个Kudo/评论哦～


End file.
